Polar night
by LemonPrincess
Summary: Bella and edward have had renesmee and now the volturi have come to claim her. but with a bit of a twist! want to find out? then Read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**Bella Pov.**

The tears started to stream down my face.

"Mommy?" asked Rennesmee.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked her.

"I have something to show you," she said as she placed her hand on my cheek. What she showed me surprised me.

"What the hell," I whispered.

"Bella? What did she show you?" asked Edward.

"She showed me, the future. A black haired girl with blood-red eyes. They have turned a human," I said.

"THERE COMING" screamed Alice as she held her head. "They are coming right now, they are here!!!!" she screamed.

"Right you are Alice," Came a voice.

"Aro," said Edward. We all turned around to see a man standing there.

"What do you want with us Aro?" I asked him angrily.

"What a nice way to talk to royalty,"

"I don't give a shit if your royalty. Your not taking my daughter!" I screamed.

Hours had passed before the pieces started to fit together.

"You want Jacob and Rennesmee?" I asked.

"Yes," said a voice as the black haired girl from the vision Rennesmee had showed me step forward.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Isabella Swan," she said. I froze.

"No, you aren't Isabella Swan that was my name before my parents were killed and I was sent to live with Doctor Cullen."

**( I know this is short but I am tired at the moment that I write this. I promise that the rest of the chapters will be longer. You have no idea what is happening to me right now. I am so stressed out! But I promise that I will write more. And thank you to MrsEdwardCullen for your support(that is what I shall nickname her) good-bye)**


	2. Chapter 2:God dammit!

**Bella Pov.(The other Bella)**

She had looked at me in anger, and frustration. I was told when I had awoken, that my name was Isabella Elizabeth Swan. That is what I know. I didn't believe to know anything more than that... or anything less.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, it is my name as well," I said to her in a flat voice.

"It is highly impossible," she said.

"No," I said to her. "It is possible." Jane looked at me, then at Bella. Her eyes were full of hatred at that moment, the reason, I didn't know. But I had a feeling I did not need to know. I moved my black hair behind my right ear. Jane and I have a special connection, we can talk to each other through connected minds.

'Jane?' I asked her.

'What is it Bella?' she asked me.

'Mrs. Cullen seems serious... and you seem angry... why?' I had so many questions to ask her... about my human life and everything.

'I am angry because I know why Aro wants the Cullen girl and the werewolf to have a child,' her voice seemed shaken in my head.

'Why?' I asked her. 'Why does Father want that?' I referred to Aro as my father for some odd reason.

'Pushuke** (Something from Karin or Chibi Vampire)** A vampire that gives blood and does not take it away. Vampires desire the Pushuke blood. It is more delectable then any other humans.'

'What does that have to do with Nesmee and Jacob though?' I asked her.

'Jacob and his father do not know this... but the Black family had been married into a Pushuke family. Jacob's mother was related to a tribe of vampires who give the blood. If Billy and Jacob had ever found out... it would be utter chaos. The were wolves do not care for the vampires,'

"So that is why," I said to Aro.

"You want Rennesmee and Jacob to have a child so you can have Pushuke! Damn you Aro! You want me to do your dirty work!" I screamed at him. I stormed out of the Cullen household. I ran as fast as I could. My ability was to brainwash people by staring into their eyes. He wanted me to make them bear a child in the little ones Womb.

"Bella!" I heard a voice call.

"I refuse to do this Aro!" I screamed back. Then I realised. Aro was not the one calling my name. It was Jane. I froze.

"Please understand this Bella; we do not want to hurt you. We are here to make your life better. Okay? That is all we want to do for you Bella," she said to me in a calming voice.

"No, Father wants to use me. Please, understand. Until I find out more about my human life I will never follow his orders again. Please, just tell me," I whispered to her.

"Fine I will. But Aro will not be happy with me," she said.

"Thank you,"

" your real name was Maria Kurenai. You had a boy friend and a little sister. Your parents had died when you were five years old and then you were adopted by a family in Ohio.

When you were seven you were kidnapped and raped.

When you were 14 we had found you on the side of the road, you had four bullets in your chest and three knives through your body, with only the hilt sticking out. We had taken you back with us and found out you were dieing. So we turned you over, and it took you 12 years to fully turn. ," she stopped talking. I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"Holy fucking shit," I whispered.

"Are you serious? Why was I murdered?" I asked her.

"A few drunks with shoot guns and knives walked up to you. They asked you to have sex with them, you refused and they got cocky. One tried to pick you up. They gagged you when you tried to scream. Pretty weird drunks huh?" I nodded. "When they tried to have sex with you on the side of the street they were caught and stabbed you and shot you scream 'we will not have sex with you, you whore, You will not get our money."

"They ran off after that?" she nodded.

"Yes, but they were caught messing around with this sixteen yea old a week later and were given life no bail," she spoke with such care. Almost as if she was my older sister and just wanted to take care of me. I felt tears rolling down my face. I hicced.

"Thank hic you hic,"I whispered as I felt something go straight into my chest.


End file.
